Trapped
by Piper Emerald
Summary: When Cora decides to teach the entire extended family a lesson, they find themselves trapped inside Henry video game Slender. The only way out is to find the all seven sines, but can they survive long enough? (I own nothing.) Based on the iPad version of Slender.
1. You've Been Cora'd

Henry quickly plugged his head phones into his iPad and focussed on his game, he turned the volume up to an ear-damagingly-loud volume, to drown out the shouts coming from his family. Usually he would try to stop the argument, but he didn't think that "who took my cupcake" was worth his attention. It was funny that no one had realized by now that Emma could become very temperamental when it comes to her cupcakes.

"Why the hell do you always accuse me?" Regina was screaming at Emma.

"Because it always is you, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin put in.

"Stay out of it, that was one time!" Regina snapped.

"It was David," Hook said. He didn't even bother looking up from the his computer which was opened to a page titled Pirates Of The Caribbean Fanfiction.

"It was not!" David said defensively. "I've only had tacos and waffles all day!"

"That is the weirdest food combination I've ever heard," Belle muttered.

"He doesn't mean that kind of t-" Snow was cut off by her daughter who was still harping on about how it was Regina who took her cupcake.

"Everyone knew that it was my cupcake, it said Emma's Cupcake on the container," Emma word's were directed towards Regina, but due to her volume, everyone else was paying full attention to her. "You took it because you think it's funny when I get mad!"

"Why would I think you yelling at me is funny?" Regina exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "You're being extremely childish! It's just a cupcake, you can buy another one!"

"It was Neal," Hook said, his eyes still glued to his computer.

"You're just shouting out random names, aren't you?" Neal asked Hook.

"Yup."

"Will you all stop screaming?!" Cora demanded, storming into the room. No one seemed to pay attention to her. "Hello? I said, shut up!" She shouted, but everyone ignored her. She looked down to Henry, who was focused on his iPad.

"Run, run, run!" He whispered as he swiped the screen furiously.

A grin spread across Cora's face. "Look at me or else!" She screamed at the group.

Emma had just thrown a tissue box at Regina's head, who had burnt it to a crisp with magic. Neal and Charming were chanting "fight, fight, fight!" like a couple of teenagers, and Snow was trying to get them to stop.

"Fine then," Cora snapped her fingers and the whole room was engulfed by a thick purple smoke.

* * *

"What the..." Emma's voice trailed off as she looked around her. "Where are we?" She asked.

"No!" David screamed. "No, not here! NO!"

"Ok..." Neal took two steps away from the hysterical Prince Charming. He surveyed the forest around them, clicking the flashlight in his hands off and on. "Hey Emma, look, Morris Code!" He shouted excitedly!

"Where are we?" Emma asked again.

"We're in Slender!" Charming screamed.

"But that's a-" Emma stop talking when she noticed a folded piece on paper at her feet. She picked it up and unfolded it. "Find seven signs if you want to live, this is what you guys get for yelling at each other so much. Love, Cora. P.S. You've been Cora'd."

"By 'if you want to live', she doesn't mean-Oh my God! What is that?!" Neal pointed at a a thicket of trees a few feet away from them.

"At tree dumb-Oh my God, run!" Emma shouted as she took off in the opposite direction of a white figure dressed in black that had was standing a few feet away from them.

* * *

"I'm dreaming!" Henry paled and grabbed onto Regina's legs.

"I didn't know that there were ruins in Storybrooke," Belle said slowly.

"There aren't," Rumpelstiltskin said just as slow.

"No, this is a joke," Regina muttered after reading a small note that had been in her pocket. Rumpelstiltskin quickly snatched it from her.

"You've been Cora'd, find seven signs or die!" He read out loud. "She needs to get over this 'you've been Cora'd' faze."

"She told me she'll never be over it," Regina muttered.

* * *

"Ahh, why is everything green?" Hook shouted, waving his hands in front of his face.

"I think I have my Emerald City Sunglasses glued to my face!" Snow began to hit herself in the hopes that her sunglasses would fall off.

"Damn it! This was meant for them not me!" Cora slammed her head into her hands. "Magic, why can't you just work with me for once?"

"Because all magic comes with a-"

"That's not even your line!" Cora snapped at Snow who's smile faded.

Hook suddenly burst into laughter. "Find seven signs before Slenderman kills you. You've been Cora'd, suckers!" He held up a note, and Cora turned scarlet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. We Need To Find The Signs

"So Slenderman wants rip our eyes out and kill us." Charming had just finished explaining Slender to Emma and Neal. Well, at least his understanding of Slender.

"Then let's find these Goddamn signs before he kills us," Emma said.

"He's not actually going to kill us, is he?" Neal asked, horrified. "Cora wouldn't let that happen, right?

"Let's not take the chance." Emma answered, although she too looked uneasy. "Come on, let's go this way."

"No, way!" David shouted. "I am not going in that cave!"

"Don't be such a chicken, there's probably a sign in side." Emma was now dragging both David and Neal in the direction of the cave.

"No! Slenderman's in there, I just know it!"

Neal pointed the flashlight at David's face, making him wince.

"Stop shining the light in my eye!" David whined.

"Shh, Slenderman can hear you," Neal teased.

"Will you two stop acting like a couple of eight year old girls?!" Emma shrieked. "Neal give me the flashlight, we are going in the *censored* cave!"

"Yes mam," both Neal and David mumbled. Emma snatched the flashlight from Neal, and marched towards the cave. David gave Neal a knowing look.

"What?" Neal asked defensively. "She's your daughter."

"But she's your girlfriend," David argued.

"Touché."

"I can hear you!" Both men jumped, and hurried after Emma.

* * *

"We just need to walk around until we find a red arrow that will point us to where the sign is," Henry explained to the group.

"Henry, why don't you lead, since you seem to know your way around here," Belle suggested. Henry shook his head furiously, and Regina glared at Belle. Henry was currently walking in the middle of the group, so that there would be something in between him and Slenderman, when he decided to make his appearance.

"How do you know that there will be a red arrow pointing to where the sign is, doesn't that sound a little too easy?" Gold asked.

"Well Cora might have turned off sign finder, I hope she didn't because I've never beat the game, even with it." Regina slightly paled, at Henry's words. "Let's go that way."

They began to walk towards a abandoned house. "Once I got so startled when I walked past the house, because Slenderman was stand right over-AHHHHH!"

Henry discovered that history does repeat itself, for while he was explaining his story he found that the exact same thing was happening. Regina grabbed the arm of the monetarily stunned Henry, and the four bolted in the opposite direction of the house.

"When we get out of here I am going to kill Cora," Rumpelstiltskin muttered.

"She is never going to hear the end of this," Regina added.

"I am no longer helping her prank the rest of the family," Henry crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Good job Henry," Belle said with a smile. "Wait, what?"

"We prank you guys when you're being annoying. Mom, you might want to throw out your hair brush." Regina's hand went imminently to her hair, and Gold snickered. "You too, Grandpa." Henry added, making Rumpelstiltskin turn beet-red.

* * *

"Stop whimpering," Emma said angrily.

"Yeah David," Neal said haughtily.

"I know that it's you too," Emma dryly remarked. David snorted, then remembered they were still in Slender.

"Hey!" Neal shouted, as he pointed to a sign hanging on the cave wall a few feet away from them.

"Awesome sauce!" Emma ran up to the sign and pulled it off of the wall and shoved it into her jacket pocket.

"Awesome sauce...?" David repeated the phrase with a confused expression.

"Now let's get the hell outa here before-"

"Emma, run!" Neal cut Emma off, pointing behind her, to the entrance of the cave, where Slenderman was now standing.

Without thinking, Emma pulled out her gun and began to shoot. To her surprise, the bullets went strait through Slenderman, and only seemed to anger him. By now Neal and David had each grabbed one of Emma's arms and were dragging her out of the cave as fast as they could.

* * *

"Well, Cora, you cast this curse, how do we get out?" Hook asked Cora as they began to explore the strange building that they were in. Every few seconds, Snow would blink furiously, hoping that her green vision would subside.

"We find the signs." Cora answered bluntly.

"There has to be some sort of loophole."

"Nope," Cora shook her head.

"Look there's a sign!" Snow suddenly shouted.

"Where?" Hook and Cora wheeled around to face Snow.

"What?" Snow looked at them for a moment. "Oh, I don't see a sign, I was just practicing for when I do see a sign."

"I am going to sacrifice you to Slenderman," Cora deadpanned.

* * *

**Thank you to Scarlet Phlame for reviewing. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	3. Rest Break

"Why do you have a gun?" Neal asked Emma.

"For safety prepossess," she said smugly. "And if Regina doesn't give my cupcake back."

"You were gonna shoot her over a cupcake?" Charming stared at his daughter for a moment, before slapping her a high-five. Then there was a sudden flash of light and a loud rumble, and it began to rain.

"Great," Emma muttered, pulling her leather jacket over her head to keep herself dry.

* * *

"This place is huge," Hook muttered as they walked down their seventh hallway.

"I think we've been going in circles," Snow said to herself.

"We need to focus on finding the signs." Cora said seriously. "Why don't we split up, Hook go that way, Snow got that way, and I'll go this was."

"NO!" Snow and Hook screamed at the same time.

"Well working together isn't going so well, considering we haven't found a-" Cora was cut off by a loud, static-like hissing sound. The three wheeled around to see Slenderman standing in the doorway of the hall.

"Birdies save me!" Snow screamed, flapping her arms around and singing Happy Working Song. Hook tried to run away, but ran strait into Snow, falling backwards. The pirate then buried his face in his hands and began muttering something about a jar of dirt.

Only Cora seemed to be thinking strait, "Run you *censored* idiots!" She screamed, as she bolted down the hall. Luckily her companions were able to snap back to focus in time to follow her.

After half a minute of running, Cora finally stopped to catch her breath (and let the other two catch up).

"What the hell were you thinking trapping us in this place!" Hook shouted.

"There are no windows!" Snow began to shake. "The birds can't help me here!"

"Wait, where are we?" Cora quickly looked around them and sighed. "Good, we're not in the bathroom. What ever you do don't go in the bathroom!" She informed the others.

"Why-"

"Even if you think there's a sign inside, there isn't. He's in there. HE'S ALWAYS IN THE BATHROOM, DON'T GO IN IT!" Cora screamed at a momentarily stunned Snow.

"That sounds so wrong-"

"DON'T GO IN THE BATHROOM!" Cora cut Hook off, a weird look in her eye.

"Ok, ok, we get it."

"Good, there's one more thing you should know about Slender. When ever you see him, make sure to-Oh look a sign!" Cora ran in the direction of a white sheet of paper mounted on a plank of wood. She ripped the paper from the wood and stashed it in a pocket in her dress. "One down, six to go."

* * *

"I'm tired, let's make a camp and rest for the night." Regina suggested.

"But we're in day mode, Mom." Henry gave her an confused look.

"But it's dark in here."

"Regina, you just stole a line from another fanfiction!" Gold exclaimed and Belle gasped. "This story must be taken down imminently!"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, we've been in here for too long!" Henry exclaimed. "We're starting to hallucinate! Quick, how many fingers am I holding up?" Henry waved his hand in front of Belle's face.

"Five," she answered.

"No, your thumb isn't a finger!" Henry declared.

"What?"

"Maybe we _should_ stop and make camp," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"But we haven't found any signs, and what if Slender kills us when we're sleeping?" Henry asked.

"Someone will have to keep watch and wake everyone else up if Slender comes." There was a short pause before everyone, except Rumple, shouted "not it" at the same time.

* * *

"Throw the cheese!" Cora shouted waving her arms around.

"And here I was thinking you were the sane one," Hook muttered.

Snow began to giggle. "She's not the sane one, I am."

"No you're not, I am." Hook argued.

"You keep a curved, but pointy metal object at the end of your arm, how is that sane?" Snow asked. Hook opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he realized that he had no counter argument.

"One point for Mary Sue." Cora said blandly.

"No, my name is Mary Margaret, not Mary Sue." Snow said, shaking her head.

"Never mind."

"Oh my God, what is that?" Snow froze, in the distance they could hear what sounded like a baby crying.

"Sound effects, pay no attention," Cora answered.

"Is Slender killing someone?" Hook asked, it was hard to tell if he was horrified of intrigued.

"Yup, he's killing the rest of the family."

"No!" Snow screamed, falling to the ground.

"She's joking, luv." Hook said, and Cora gave Snow a little kick.

"Get up, Mary Sue!"

* * *

"Regina, wake up, it's your turn to keep watch!" Regina only rolled over, ignoring Gold.

"Die starfish..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"Regina wake up, Slender's here!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted, but The Evil Queen didn't move. "Um...Cora set the house on fire!"

"That's the best you can come up with?" Henry asked, sitting up. "Lemme try. Mom, Emma and I are gonna go shoot your apple tree!"

"Put a banana in your ear..."

"She dreams about Charlie the Unicorn a lot," Henry said to Gold.

"I have an idea," Belle said. "Regina give me back my cupcake!" She demanded in a very convincing impression of Emma. Without missing a beat, Regina shot up and punch Belle in the face, before realizing that she wasn't Emma.

"What the hell?" Belle put her hand to her cheek, where she was sure would have a bruise in a few hours.

"Well that worked," Henry said cheerfully.

* * *

**Thank you to Fire Kitty 12 and Guest for reviewing. **


	4. The Straw

"And then Henry smashed the cookie jar, and I shot three arrows in to her apple tree. But then she came home, and Henry ran into the closet, but I didn't have a place to hide, so she started yelling at me." Emma had spent the last thirty minutes telling David and Neal about the time that she and Henry had tried to prank Regina. "The I said, 'you've been Emma'd' and she hit me with her purse and-"

"Shh-" David said, holding up his hand to silence Emma.

"What?" She asked, not liking being interrupted.

"I heard a sign."

"That is the dumbest excuse for getting her to be quite I've ever heard," Neal remarked, pausing for a moment. "Wait, I hear it too."

"Hear what?" Emma asked.

"The whispering," David said softly.

Emma paused for a moment before saying: "You mean the straw?"

"What?" Neal and David both asked as they started to walk in the direction of the "straw".

"It sounds like someone breathing through a straw," Emma answered.

"Look!" David exclaimed, pointing to where a sign was. He quickly pulled it off the tree and slapped Neal a high-five.

"Never underestimate the straw!" They shouted.

* * *

"This place is creepier that Regina's house on Halloween," Snow remarked.

"I didn't know that she did a haunted house," Cora said, intrigued.

"She doesn't, it's just naturally creepy. Ahhhhhh!"

"What?" Hook and Cora wheeled around, expecting to see Slender.

"There's a sign."

"Wow," Hook muttered as he pulled it off the wall.

"Quick, we need to get out of here, Slender likes to appear when you get a-" Cora stopped talking when the faceless figure appeared a few feet away from them.

"Run!" Snow screamed, not moving.

At that instant, Cora and Snow shoved Hook in the direction of Slenderman, took off.

* * *

"Can we find a sign now?" Henry whined.

"You're the Slender expert, why don't you answer that question?" Gold said through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you answer that question," Henry mimicked.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way," Regina suggested. "We can meet back here in thirty minutes."

"Ok," Belle said eagerly, both Gold and Henry nodded.

"Come on Henry, we're going this way."

* * *

"Ok, I think we lost him," Cora said, panting.

"We killed Hook," Snow's eyes widened. "We're murderers."

"You already were a murderer, you killed me remember. So you better behave, or you'll be the next Slender sacrifice." Snow gulped at Cora's words. "Dammit, he had the sign, now we only have one!"

"I'm a murder twice, I'm a double murderer!" Snow whispered.

"Hey!" The two of them turned to see Hook angrily walking towards them.

"Ahh, Zombie!" Cora screamed, shoving Snow towards him.

"I'm not dead," Hook muttered.

"I'm not a murderer, everyone I murdered came back to life, I'm an unmurderer." Snow mumbled, staring out into space.


End file.
